SunClan: The Last Battle
by Skystep of StormClan
Summary: This is just a short story about the last battle of SunClan. It's against some evil clans and the dark forest. Fail summary. I hope you like it! It will be updated, but not with more chapters.


**Just a short, one chapter story about the last battle on SunClan. Credit to the owner of the website (Dawnstar) for the rp! Each paragraph is a different 'POV' and is written in a different way because they're all written by different people. Credit to the OC's creators. Skyfrost is mine.**

Dawnstar stood side to side by Dimstar and Nightstar leading the Clans with Starclan cats actually by their sides, while on the other side Blackstar stood with the Dark Forest cats and Strikeclan. "We don't have to do this..." she stated loud enough for the others to hear. "But, if you really feel our Clans must be at war, then so be it..." she flexed her claws, uneasy and wondered where Spottedpaw was, sadly.

Skyfrost bristled beside the other warriors, staring intently at StrikeClan and the Dark Forest cats. She flexed her claws into the ground.

The massive white tom stood tall with his army of rogues, abandoned kittypets, and most terrifying, the Dark Forest army. His yellow eyes blazed with hate and he finally answered her with the deepest, most dreadful voice possible, "If you don't bow down to our paws we _will_ seize you all one by bloody one even if it takes out every single one of my warriors..."

Skyfrost snarled. Her soft white fur fluffed up to make her look twice her regular size, and her claws glistened in the moonlight. All the gentleness and kind ways about her were gone. She glared at the evil cats.

Dapplepaw stood by her mentor, ready to fight even though she was a medicine cat apprentice. "We'll never bow down to you!" Dawnstar yowled into the night sky, her warriors beginning to lunge.

Dawnfire pressed against Stormheart. Blackpaw and Littlepaw were on either side of their parents. Frostfeather stood next to Rainsong as her daughter flicked her tail, hissing.

Eaglefoot growled, flexing his claws. At Dawnstar's yowl, he followed after his clan mates.

"Fine!" Blackstar raised one jet black paw into the air and yowled even louder than Dawnstar, "Strikeclan and Dark forest, attack!" All of the warriors attacked a cat without question.

Stormheart stood in front of his family and fought off a huge, brown tom from the Dark forest. It had half its face torn off and its leg missing. Stormheart rolled it over on it's back and ripped his claws down his stomach.

Gingerfur unsheathed her claws and look at the cats. _I'm gonna die but at least I died for a reason, _she thought.

Dawnfire screeched and jumped into the fight, biting hard into a black-and-white tom's shoulder. He squirmed in pain and clawed at her cheek, leaving a fresh scarlet path. At the call of another, the tom jumped up and ran, leaving Dawnfire to run and help Littlepaw, being pinned by a skinny brown tom. _Wait..._

Skyfrost gave a screech of fury and leaped onto a dark tortoiseshell she-cat. The black shadows around her and her slight transparency let Skyfrost know she was a Dark Forest cat_. That means she'll be harder to fight. _She raked her claws down the tortoiseshell's side and yowled in pain as she felt teeth sinking into her shoulder. In revenge, she dug her claws deeper into the cat's side and pushed on it, bringing her hind legs up and sunk her hind claws into the she-cat's throat. She fell to the ground and faded as blood streamed out of her neck.

Scarletpelt stood by Dimstar and attacked a huge gray tom. After endless minutes of fighting, Dawnstar turned around to see Hawkscar, the cat who'd led the badgers to kill her mother. Hatred flared in her eyes as the huge tom pinned her down. Dawnstar struggled to throw him off, but the terrifying Dark forest tom just stabbed his claws deeper and deeper into her chest. _Get up!_ she screamed at herself, but failed to actually save herself. This tom was going to kill her, and rid her of all her lives.

"Thorn!" Dawnfire hissed with unbelievable fury. The she-cat shot herself at the tom, who's eyes flashed in surprise, and set him to the ground, digging her thorn-like claws into his chest. Thorn chuckled and narrowed his yellow eyes at her, throwing the she-cat off. Littlepaw cried out and jumped at Thorn, getting a hit to the tom's eye. Thorn snarled and jumped at the little tom, biting his shoulders. Dawnfire jumped back up and rammed her shoulder into Thorn's back, throwing him off into the dust a ways off.

Eaglefoot tumbled as a grey tabby she-cat, that was frankly a lot smaller then him, attacked his blind side. He snarled and quickly swiped her cheek before getting to his paws.

Dustpaw saw his mother being attacked and he snarled, "Nobody hurts my family!" the same fury and bravery shone in his eyes as if he was Stormheart and tore his claws into Thorn's side.

Spottedpaw then saw Dawnstar struggling under a huge brown tom. He thought to himself, _My life is not as nearly as important as Dawnstar's.._ He leaped into their battle and shoved Hawkscar off of Dawnstar. "Get off her!" he yowled.

Apple jumped into the fray of fighting cats and targeted a ginger she-cat. Yowling, the brown tabby she-cat clawed her shoulder.

Dawnfire momentarily looked at her son with pride before charging after him as Thorn got up and swiped his razor-sharp claws across Dustpaw's chest.

Dustpaw shockingly almost fell to the ground, thinking to himself that he wasn't going to make it. He coughed up a medium amount of blood, but stood up again and leaped onto Thorn's back and tore his scruff.

The she-cat ran for his blind side and Eaglefoot spun after her and attacked her, clawing her shoulder as he tried to pin her. She hissed and clawed his flank with her hind legs.

Hawkscar glared at Spottedpaw and left a huge gash across his chest, then momentarily struck at his eye with a claw and left a deep scratch in it.

Spottedpaw hissed at the cat while in pain. He got up and slashed his throat making him fall to the ground.

Littlepaw jumped back after attacking Thorn and the tom focused on their mother. He helped Dustpaw down and licked his chest. "Be careful," Littlepaw warned, blind blue eyes flashing. He darted up and called a warning to Dawnfire and slipped back to attack Thorn.

"Good riddance," Skyfrost snarled at the fading cat. Moments later a blurry streak of grey crashed into her, tumbling her to the ground. It was obviously an apprentice. _Forgive me, StarClan, for taking such a young life,_ she thought as she plunged her claws into the tom's throat.

Apple screeched in fury as a white she-cat plunged her claws into Reedpaw's throat, killing him. She hissed and threw herself at the she-cat, thrashing her claws.

Eaglefoot snarled, having enough of this she-cat. He flung his paw across her throat and went to attack another strikeclan cat.

Hawkscar was beginning to die, but for his last revenge, the Dark forest cat leaped at Spottedpaw as he walked over to Dawnstar and sliced his throat making him fall pitifully to the ground.

Skyfrost scrambled back to her paws just before a blur crashed into her. She snarled, digging her fangs into the tabby she-cat's throat.

Apple snarled and scrambled up, slashing her claws across the she-cat's muzzle.

Skyfrost yowled in pain and released her grip on the tabby. The white she-cat's claws slice against the other cat's ear, shredding it.

In pain, Dawnfire bent down as Thorn went to strike at Littlepaw, who barely dodged the attack. The blind tom, however, did not notice a flash of tortoiseshell as Shellwing leaped at him and dug her claws into his back, making him yowl in pain. Dawnfire gasped and stood, barely, and leaped after her.

Before Spottedpaw fell, he ended Hawkscar's life by slashing his chest. As he fell, he asked for Dawnstar to get Dapplepaw. "Please...and..since my spirit will no longer exist..I want to tell Dapplepaw the truth about her being our daughter.."

Eaglefoot ran into Dapplepaw and almost attacked her "dapplepaw!" he hissed, half mad at her half thankful it was her.

Apple smirked and dived under the she-cat, claws in the air, raking her stomach. She barely skidded to a halt before she was hit by a pair of claws. Apple sniffed at the cat. _Black-and-white...she-cat..._ Realization and sorrow hit her. "Patch!"

Tears flowing from her eyes, Dawnstar said, "I promise I'll get her..." and darted off to look for Dapplepaw. After searching minutes, she finally found Dapplepaw hiding under a stone, shaking. "come with me, Dapplepaw!" she yowled as the young she-cat looked confused. "There's no time to ask questions just follow me!" Dapplepaw turned to Eaglefoot and meowed, "Come with us!" and they darted off towards Spottedpaw.

Dustpaw clawed Thorn in the eyes and snarled. He raked his claws down his pupils, hoping this would end him.

Skyfrost growled as pain raked through her stomach. She sunk her fangs in to the tabby's tail and gave the black and white she-cat a thankful glance.

When they arrived, she showed Dapplepaw Spottedpaw and sat around him, tears dripping from her face and Dapplepaw still confused and upset, but not as upset as Dawnstar. For she didn't know that he was her father and Dawnstar was her mother.

Eaglefoot blinked but ran after them.

When the three cats arrived, Spottedpaw shut his eyes and died. Blood stopped flowing and his last tear fell from his face. His eyes then clouded and then his claws sheathed before he could even tell them goodbye forever.

Dawnstar nuzzled him and cried harder. After minutes of sorrow and pain, she said in a low volumed voice, "Spottedpaw..." she choked. "Spottedpaw was your father..." she stopped again, then continued, "And I was your mother. When he saved my life, he wanted me to get you so he could tell you, but he..." she stopped and continued to cry. Dapplepaw's thoughts all came together like a puzzle. This all made sense now. She joined her mother and licked her father's forehead as a final good-bye.

The she-cat narrowed her eyes at Apple. "Our friendship ended long ago." Without another word, she slammed her claws into Apple's head, raking down her face. Scarlet blood flowed from the fresh wound and the tabby fell over, dead.

Thorn cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He looked around widely, but noticed Shellwing had fled the area. "Coward!" he spat. Dawnfire narrowed her eyes and looked down at him, raising her paw slowly. "I always knew you'd be the one to end it," Thorn cackled. A growl rose in the she-cat's throat. Thorn nodded and bent his head. Dawnfire took a breath and snarled, "This is for Snowbreeze!" With that, she slammed her claws into the back of Thorn's neck. A new sensation rose in Dawnfire's chest. She killed him. The cat who'd murdered her family. He hunted her and killed her, once. She sighed and lowered her head, Littlepaw nuzzling her.

Blackstar tore his way through the crowd, killing each and every rebel cat that lied in his path. He found the Moonclan leader, Nightstar and attacked him. He took the huge tom to the ground and made him loose a life by slitting his throat, enough for him to stay on the ground until the battle ended. He searched the area for Dawnstar and spotted her. Then, he bound over to her, quietly.

Dustpaw gasped at his mother's bravery and power. He nuzzled her in appreciation of her courage and stared at Thorn's corpse.

Eaglefoot blinked in confusion but was soon attacked by a grey tom he knew too well. Stonefang.

Seeing that Apple was dealt with, Skyfrost spun around wildly, looking for another enemy. She looked nothing like herself. Blood dripped from her claws and teeth. She thought of an idea. Wiping some of the blood on her fur, Skyfrost layed down and waited for a cat to attack her, thinking she was weak.

Shadowpelt looked at Nightstar. His father. "That mouse-brained piece of dung!" he shouted. "Hes taken everything!" His claws unsheathed.

Dawnfire's ears perked as she heard a screech of terror. "Mom! Mom-!" The voice was Littlepaw's! She jumped up to see her son was struggling under two toms.

Unaware that he was about to attack his clanmate, Snakepaw stabbed his claws into a weak-looking white she-cats neck.

Skyfrost growled, leaping up. Blood leaked from her neck but she stayed strong. She whipped around in surprise to find that her attacker was Snakepaw! "Snakepaw, what are you thinking! Attacking a clanmate is against the warrior code! Have you turned traitor?" she snarled.

Blackstar: He lunged at Dawnstar and tackled her to the ground in a killing position. He sliced his claws and slit her neck, then tearing open her belly making her go down to 7 lives. He smiled and laughed evilly at the huge amount of blood that surrounded him.

Eaglefoot snarled at the grey tom and dug his claws into his shoulder trying to push him off. Stonepelt clawed his chest so scarlet blood stained Eaglefoot's tan fur.

Dapplepaw tackled Stonefang and bit into his shoulder. "Leave him alone! We don't want anything to do with you!"

Dawnstar screeched in pain as her two lives left her spirit. She kicked Blackstar off and clawed his left eye allowing it to trickle down her paws. Then, she bit his neck hard.

Stonepelt hissed at Dapplepaw, "You can stay out of this!" He clawed her stomach and bit into her leg.

Snakepaw gasped seeing that he just attacked Skyfrost-the she-cat he'd always loved and promised himself never to hurt her. "I-I'm sorry!" he choked. "I didn't recognize you! I-I'd never really hurt you, and..." his voice trailed off.

Blackstar threw Dawnstar to the ground and sliced her neck one more time, thinking she was dead, he walked off.

Eaglefoot shot to his paws and attacked Stonefang, who fell back away from Dapplepaw. Eaglefoot snarled "stay away from her!" The tan tabby hissed in pain as Stonefang clawed his face. Eaglefoot bit down onto Stonefang's neck

Skyfrost froze. Blood soaked her neck fur. "Snakepaw, I forgive you-" she began before a huge silver tom crashed into her. He was twice Skyfrost's size. The tom snarled, plunging his long, thorn-sharp claws into her shoulder. He snarled, pinning Skyfrost down, and prepared to plunge his fangs into the white she-cat's throat.

Dapplepaw snarled and got up. "No!" she clawed his eye and refused letting go.

Frozen, Snakepaw shook his head and shoved the huge silver tom off with all his remaining strength. "Get off her, you fox-brained rogue!" he sank his teeth into his shoulder and leaped back, guarding Skyfrost.

Dawnfire hissed and was about to jump in when she heard a yowl and Blackpaw jumped in. -Littlepaw flinched as the large tom chuckled. "A blind apprentice? Who thought of this one?" He croaked in fear and a yowl rattled the earth. _Blackpaw! _The tom reached his claws down to land a blow, but Littlepaw felt his sister jump in front of him. What happened next was horrible. He flicked his ear and heard Blackpaw's horrified scream, chilling his bones. He smelled a heavy amount of blood. _No, no..._

Dawnfire's ears flattened and the toms pelted away. "Blackpaw!" she screeched. The black she-cat lay surrounded in blood. Blackpaw was dead.

"Thank you," Skyfrost mouthed before the tom's huge silver paw crashed into Snakepaw's shoulder. Snarling, she got quickly to her paws and leapt on him. She finished off the silver tom with a blow to the neck.

Stonefang went to attack the medicine cat apprentice but Eaglefoot bit down harder and the grey tom fell back, with a weak snarled, the light in his eyes faded, and Eaglefoot stepped away, scarlet blood covering part of his muzzle.

Blackstar threw Dawnstar off. He wasn't going to last much longer. He was on his last life, and soon to loose to Starclan.

Dawnfire wailed in grief. "Stormheart! Come quick!" she called to her mate, eyes fixed on the unmoving shape of Blackpaw as her sons raced over to the she-cat.

Skyfrost snarled at the next attacking cat- a brown and white patched tom. He leaped at her, long claws outstretched and shadow-covered muscles rippling. She raked her claws across his shoulder. Then the tom spotted Snakepaw. "Easy," he hissed. He jumped. His teeth came close to Snakepaw's throat, but Skyfrost stopped him with a blow to the stomach.

"Blackpaw!" Stormheart nuzzled his daughter. Dustpaw watched as his father nuzzled his sister, helplessly. "S-sis? A-are you okay?" he mewed through grief and fear.

"You piece of dung!" Snakepaw spat at the tom and struck his eyes and raked his claws down them harshly.

Littlepaw lowered his head. Dawnfire cried and nuzzled Stormheart. "Littlepaw! She was helping you! And you didn't save her!" she snarled, making her son flinch. "Mom, it wasn't my fault-I-"

Dawnstar weakly tried to get up, but was being forced down by Blackstar's paw which kept her head blood came out of her mouth and nose. She felt as if he had taken all of her lives away. She told herself this was it._Everything I ever knew will fade before me...and Spottedpaw is gone forever now...but I have to save the Clan..I have to.._she tried and struggled to get up, but still failed. She was wounded, broken, and bruised. Suddenly, a orange and white tom leaped out of the bushes, yowling and leaping on top of Blackstar. Rolling him over on his back, he slashed his thorn like claws into his throat. _Firepelt!_ Dawnstar gasped. _My brother!_ and not only that, her long lost sister, Goldenheart, appeared too and comforted Dawnstar and asked her, "Are you okay, Dawnheart?" Dawnstar looked up. Her vision blurred for a split second and made her ask, "Sunstar?" but then, her vision cleared and Goldenheart said, "No, it's your sister, Goldenheart.

Blackstar furiously clawed at the orange and white tom that just tugged at his neck harder and harder. Finally when he heard his neck crack a little, he snarled, "I'll haunt you forever! You'll never forget me, will you?!" Blackstar's neck cracked wide open meaning his windpipe had busted leaving a huge opening in his throat, his tongue lolled out to the side of his mouth, his eyes rolled back, and his claws sheathed. As soon as the white tom let out a terrifying battle cry, everyone stopped and stared at the dead leader. Dustpaw gasped and pointed a claw to the dead leader while nuzzling his sister. Crowfur ripped open a white she-cat's belly and then stopped to stare at the terrifying scene.

Skyfrost's eyes widened. _Blackstar is.. dead?_

Many cats gazed, uneasily at the tom with a blood splattered muzzle and paws who had just killed probably the most evil cat in the entire forest. Firepelt's green gaze looked at the crowd, speechless. Goldenheart helped up Dawnstar in the circle/crowd of cats. She didn't look so good, then she finally asked her, "Dawnheart, are you alright?" despite the pain she still felt in her chest and side, she finally meowed for everyone to hear, "I am alright. I am down to 8 lives and my wounds are deep, but I will still remain the leader of Sunclan..." For now.. she murmured. "All Dark forest cats and Strikeclanners, leave. Otherwise we will battle you again. Nearly all of the Dark forest cats and Strikeclan cats looked at each other and fled. Dimstar, Nightstar, Sunstar, Maplestar, and Leafstar all came to sit next to Dawnstar as she continued speaking. "We have lost many cats today in this battle. Some young apprentices and warriors to older warriors and some young elders. We all appreciate their bravery and skill to help fight in this battle and we forgive the Dark forest and Strikeclan cats today." she bowed her head and Maplestar, the leader after Sunstar and before Dawnstar spoke, "Also some Starclan cats lost their spirits and will never be seen again for the rest of eternity-but yet always they are in our hearts." then she bowed her head.

Dawnfire nodded in silent agreement and wrapped her tail around Dustpaw and Littlepaw.

Skyfrost bowed her head as well.

Nightstar meowed to the Clans, "Since during the battle we were notified that all of our camps were destroyed by the Dark forest cats, we can no longer stay there. Yet the Starrock, Shimmerpond, and creek still remain intact. For now we all will stay here and care for each others wounds. For now, my medicine cat, Shinepool and my medicine cat apprentice, Halfpaw will care for everyone who needs it. "Yes, and my medicine cat and apprentice will care for everyone as well," Dimstar agreed.

Featherspot nodded to Berrypaw.

Stormheart stayed close to his kits and Dawnfire. He couldn't bare to look at Blackpaw's body. He sighed with relief that they would be okay for now, but still didn't know how to calm his family down about the loss of Blackpaw.

Dawnfire pressed against Stormheart. "Blackpaw's with StarClan now," she murmured.


End file.
